


Her Scent

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, References to Knotting, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Magic decides the population is too low post war, sending young adults into an uncontrollable frenzy, something that hasn’t happened since the early 1900’s. When Hermione is unexpectedly sent into heat, can Harry help her through it? A/B/O Harmony.





	Her Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I published my first story on FFN, a Harmony, two years ago today. I thought I could celebrate with you all with this smutty one-shot. Enjoy!

It was hot. And Hermione wasn’t talking about the temperature outside. The ministry had cooling charms all throughout, yet, she couldn’t help but continue pulling at the neck of her robes trying to get some relief. It was like they were suffocating her. She even snuck in a muggle fan and charmed it to run without plugging it in. Nothing was working. 

About halfway through the day, she ditched the robes and walked through the ministry from meeting to meeting and to lunch in muggle business attire. It wasn’t protocol, and she received several odd looks, but she was past the point of caring. She was bloody boiling up for Merlin’s sake! Floo’ing home from work early, Hermione hoped that it was just a ministry malfunction. No relief came as her body never cooled down. 

She tried everything — ice-cold showers, ice packs on her neck and under her breasts, her feet soaking in cold water — nothing was working. And to top it all off, she was horny as hell. She laid in her bed sweating up a storm, orgasming over and over again on her fingers, the urge never going away. 

With morning on the horizon, Hermione gave up trying to go to sleep. Instead, she stumbled into the shower, turning the dial to cold once more. She dressed in the lightest clothing she had, not bothering with the ministry regulated robe — it was thick as fuck and did nothing for anyone. A mental note was made to talk to Kingsley about ditching the robes. She floo’d into work early, hoping to beat the rush, and perhaps, figure out what was causing this rush of heat. 

When she sat down at her desk with a steaming cup of coffee, she temporarily forgot her problems, immersing herself into her job. When the first ministry memo came flying in, she wasn’t expecting an apology from her secretary stating that she wouldn’t be in today. She was even more surprised when she received several more from others in her office, stating almost the same exact reason; overheating and exhaustion. She frowned. That sounded exactly like — 

“Hermione!” she heard a voice call from inside her department. 

“In here!” she yelled back. “My office.” 

“Hermione, there is a huge problem,” Harry said, panting as if he had just run a marathon. “The Department of Mysteries has been working on it for weeks and—” 

He stopped talking when Hermione stood up from her desk and conveniently posted herself in front of the fan, her body temperature rising once more. If Harry thought it was odd, he didn’t say anything. 

“What is going on?” she asked, spreading her legs further apart to increase the airflow from the fan up her skirt. 

“Magic.” 

Hermione frowned. “Magic? What do you mean?” 

Harry shook his head. “The Department of Mysteries has been researching it for several weeks since the first case popped up. They’ve kept it all hush-hush, not wanting to scare anyone.” 

“Researching what?” She paused. “And how do you know all of this?” 

“Hermione, you can’t tell me you haven’t felt the heat too? I’m surprised you haven’t done any research of your own. And I know because I’m Head Auror. We’ve been helping to keep it all quiet.” 

Hermione blushed, thinking about what she was doing last night rather than researching her predicament. She played dumb in hopes that Harry would enlighten her. 

“Harry, what on earth are you talking about? It’s just hot out, and the cooling charms in the ministry just need to be renewed. There is nothing to be worried about.” 

“Hermione, this heat has been going on for too long. Haven’t you cast a cooling charm? Is that why you’re basically squatting over this muggle fan?” A flush crept up her neck again. “Researchers in the Department of Mysteries have determined that it’s magic, forcing herself upon us.” 

“And what is she forcing us to do?” Hermione rolled her eyes becoming frustrated. Harry was making absolutely no sense and wasn’t explaining himself well. 

“She is forcing omegas to go into heat and Alpha’s to rut.” 

“Excuse me, what? That is entirely a werewolf thing.” She laughed. “That is absurd.” But inside, her brain was reeling. Perhaps it was the answer to the constant heat. 

Harry shook his head. “Not anymore.” He pushed a book into her hands — she hadn’t seen it when he came into her office. “Look, this isn’t the first time it’s happened.” 

Hermione looked down at the book that Harry had just placed in her hands. She quickly skimmed and sighed, closing the book with force. 

“You’re telling me that I have another forced placement in society besides being a mudblood? That I’m an—” She paused. “Omega?” 

Harry frowned. “Please don’t call yourself that. But I don’t know what you are. I presented as an alpha a couple weeks ago.” 

Hermione nodded, unsure of how to use her words. She threw herself back into her chair. “And I’m an omega. A bloody omega. Me.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Do you really want to know, Harry?” Hermione said, getting a little bit angrier. Not really at Harry because he was the messenger, but as the closest person, he was going to get the brunt of her anger. He took a step back but didn’t say anything. “I know because I have been abnormally hot for weeks now, refusing to tamper down no matter what I do. I didn’t cool down when I left the ministry, and my blood continued to boil while in my flat. I took shower upon shower, put ice all over my body, brought myself to orgasm multiple times on my fingers, but the urge never went away. Want to tell me again that I might not be an omega when my body is begging for a cock to fuck me?” 

Harry gulped, and a flush crept up his neck at her words. Then he laughed nervously, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. “Well, when you put it like that...” He trailed off.

“It’s only a matter of time before I am sent into my first real heat,” Hermione continued. “And I am absolutely disgusted with the information you have presented to me because I will throw myself at the next Alpha I see. It could be Ron, or Cormac, or bloody Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. But it won’t matter, because all I will want is to be fucked full of babies, begging any alpha who’s near.” 

“Err, well, you could always call me.” 

Hermione looked up at him, and he looked concerned, his eyebrows scrunched, his glasses falling off his nose. 

“Harry?” 

“I mean it. We’re friends, and I don’t want you going to just anyone asking for—for sex. I can help you until you find an alpha you want to be with. I don’t mind, really.” 

Hermione went over and hugged him. “I couldn’t do that to you, but thank you, Harry. You’re such a good friend, but I won’t force you into something just to help me. I will figure something out.” 

Harry nodded and made to turn around out of her office. He turned back for one moment. “I was serious, call me if you need me. The offer will always be on the table.” 

Hermione tucked away the information as Harry walked away and out of sight. 

Smoothing down her skirt, she took a deep breath and threw herself once more into her desk chair. Hopefully, she went into heat at home and could avoid the male population for a week. If it happened at work, well, it might just end up exactly like she said — shagging Kingsley Shacklebolt on his desk. 

* * *

Hermione went two more weeks miserable, unable to sate herself before she felt her body going into a full-blown heat. She crawled her way to the Floo, whimpering as slick ran down her legs. 

She threw the powder into the fireplace and gasped out, “Grimmauld Place.” 

The fireplace spun until it came to a stop in the drawing-room of Harry’s place. “Harry! Harry, where are you?” Hermione knew she sounded desperate, and she was. She needed Harry. 

She looked around wildly as a Harry came running from the kitchen, pyjama bottoms hanging dangerously off his hips. He must have just woken up as well, his hair sticking up on all ends. 

He fell to his knees in front of her. “Hermione, what is it? What’s wrong?” 

“Help me, Harry. I know I said I wouldn’t ask, but it’s here, and I don’t think I can bear it alone.” 

“Move out of the way. I’m coming through.” There was no hesitation. 

Hermione pulled out of the fireplace and managed to crawl to the sofa before Harry made his way through. He hadn’t changed his clothes, but really, what was the point of doing so. 

“Harry, alpha,” Hermione whimpered, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve herself. 

“Shh, shh, I’ll take care of you,” Harry said softly, tucking a curl behind her ear. “Come here.” He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into her bedroom. Carefully, he laid her on the bed before shedding his pyjama bottoms, leaving him completely nude. 

She gulped at the size of his cock, already standing at attention, precum leaking from the tip. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, crawling up to her. “You’ll be able to take it.” 

Hermione nodded and whimpered again as more slick made its way out of her body. 

Harry then pressed a kiss against her lips and caressed her cheek before running his fingers down her neck to her chest. There, he tweaked a nipple before moving his mouth down to pull and bite on it. 

Hermione moaned and cupped the back of his head. “Harry, please.” 

“Be patient, little one.” 

Harry mimicked what he had done to her right breast with the left. He then brought his mouth up to her neck and began lavishing it with kisses, his hand slowly making its way south before reaching the apex of her thighs. He gently ran a finger over her clit, and she cried out and bucked against his hand. 

“More, please.” A few tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t take anymore, especially since she woke up this morning already on edge. 

“You beg so sweetly, my omega. I’ll take care of you.” 

He slipped his fingers inside her cunt and started with slow, deliberate pumps, his thumb continuously brushing against her clit. It wasn’t long before she was falling apart on his fingers. He wasted no time in pulling them out and pushing his cock in her soaking cunt. 

“My little omega, so tight for me.” He groaned as he bottomed out inside her.

“Alpha,” she cried out, bucking her hips. She wanted him to fuck her. Her body was begging for an orgasm, for his come, for his knot. 

“Please fuck me, alpha, please. Fill me up.” 

Harry pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist before thrusting into her hard and deep. He set a brutal pace, his fingers torturing her nipples and her oversensitive clit. 

“Is this what you wanted, omega?” 

Hermione whimpered and nodded.

“You wanted me to fuck you like this. To ease that ache between your legs. If you were mine, I’d knot you so hard and so often, you’d be carrying my babies in no time.” 

Hermione moaned at his words as he continued to thrust into her, refusing to slow. He bent over and licked at her throat, where Hermione knew the mating gland to be. 

“Please,” Hermione whispered. “Bite me.” 

Harry shook his head. “Not like this. I want you aware and sane when I mark you as mine.” 

“I want your babies, I do!” Hermione cried as she orgasmed again. Harry didn’t slow his pace and fucked her even harder, his balls slapping against her arse chasing his own orgasm. 

He pulled out quickly and turned her around, slipping into her from behind. His onslaught of dirty talk resumed. 

‘What about this? Want me to rut against you like an animal? Like a werewolf, maybe? Fuck you full of pups— ” 

Hermione whimpered and felt the coil in her tummy begin to wind up again. She was on the cusp of orgasm once more, unable to control her urges. 

“Harry!” she cried out as he reached around and stroked her clit, throwing her into an orgasm. Her cunt squeezed around his cock, and after a few more thrusts, he came inside her and pulled out quickly. He wouldn’t knot inside her, lest she get pregnant. 

Hermione fell to the bed in exhaustion as her muscles could no longer hold her body weight, having held herself up on her elbows and knees. Harry threw himself beside her, pushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead. 

“Hermione?” She could hear the questioning in his voice — he was worried about her. 

She turned her head to the side to look him in the eyes. “Yeah?” 

“I didn’t go too far, did I? I’m not in a rut, but I thought it might be better for you if I acted like I was. Besides the knotting in you part. I wouldn’t have been able to control that. But if it was—” 

Hermione lifted up a finger and pressed it to his lips. “That was wonderful. And I don’t feel so hot anymore or like I need to get off. I am sure it will return in a few hours, but for now, I feel good.” 

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. “Good. Now, sleep. I’ll fuck you again when you wake.” 

“But work?” 

“Work can and will wait. Sleep.” He pressed a kiss against her forehead and her eyes fluttered shut, letting Morpheus take her in the first good sleep she’d had in weeks. 

When she woke the bed was empty and cold, but she could feel her body temperature rising once more. She sat up and stretched, languidly. Not bothering to put on clothes, she covered herself with a sheet from the bed before she slipped out of her bedroom to find Harry. 

She found him in the kitchen, crouched over The Daily Prophet, a cup of coffee in hand. 

“How very American of you.” She walked up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Harry laughed and set down the mug, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Better than I have in the past month.” She blushed and looked down, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few hours. She looked back up, finding comfort in his green eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you.” He pressed a kiss against her temple, and his fingers lightly brushed her bare shoulder in a teasing manner.

Hermione felt the slick start to run down her legs once more, and she rubbed her thighs together. She whimpered but tried to swallow it down. 

But Harry heard her, and when he stood up, she realized he was wearing nothing but briefs. He pulled them off in one smooth stroke, stepping out of them once they pooled at his feet. 

He placed his hands on either side of her hips and carried her from the island to the table. He pushed her back onto the table, and he got down to his knees. 

At the first brush of his tongue, Hermione gasped. 

“I’m already wet enough,” she choked out. “You don’t have to do that.” 

He peaked his head up and smirked at her. “Oh, but I want to.” 

Harry then thrust his tongue into her cunt, licking up all of the juices, brushing his thumb lightly against her clit. She threw her head back and with her right hand, grabbed onto his hair. It wasn’t long before she felt her orgasm coming, and she bucked into his mouth. He pressed her hips down to keep her still and lapped at her cunt until she came all over his mouth. 

As she laid there shuddering, he stood up and lined his cock up with her cunt and pressed in, not bothering to start slow. He knew that she wanted it hard and fast and to be filled with his come. 

Hermione mewled as he hit all of the right spots, his fingers pulling on her nipples, his thumb brushing her clit, his mouth against her navel. He knew his way around a woman’s body — she couldn’t have picked anyone better to help her through this heat. 

“Alpha, more,” Hermione whined. 

“Hermione, baby, I can’t give you any babies, but I promise I’ll fuck you real good.” 

Hermione nodded. 

“Such a good omega. So good for me. Come, Hermione, come.” With one last thrust, Hermione came over his cock. And several thrusts later, Harry spurted his seed inside her, pulling out once more before his knot could form. 

He leaned over and kissed her before helping her up off the table. 

“Thanks,” Hermione said, grabbing onto his hand. “We’re both gross, maybe you want to shower with me?” 

Harry nodded. “Lead the way.” 

* * *

The rest of the week, Harry stayed with Hermione fucking her against the table, across the countertops, against the door, on the balcony. The whole time, she begged him to take her - to give her babies and bite that mating gland on her neck. Harry refused. He wanted her, he did. But he refused to take advantage of her when it was just the heat talking. They were friends, just friends. He had to keep reminding himself that once this week was over, they would be going back to just that. No more fucking, no more calling her his sweet omega — nothing. 

Harry woke up the next morning, and Hermione wasn’t beside him. He heard the shower going and she was humming. The fact that she hadn’t woken him up when she first woke gave him all the information he needed. Her heat was over. He let the sadness creep over him for a moment before he got an idea. He crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, slipping into the shower behind her. 

“Good morning,” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Hi,” she said quietly. “Harry.” 

“I know you’re not in heat anymore, I just—” He shook his head. He didn’t know how to put into words what he wanted to say. 

Hermione turned around in his arms, and when she looked up at him, he saw her eyes were glistening with tears. 

“What’s wrong, love?” He took his thumb and caressed the side of her cheek. 

He heard her exhale first before speaking. “When I was in heat and kept saying I wanted you, that might have been the omega part of me wishing you’d knot me, but it wasn’t a lie. Me, Hermione, including the omega part of me, wants you. All of you.” 

“So, when you told me no?” 

She shook her head. “I thought you weren’t interested in me like that. You were just being kind, just being Harry.” 

Harry looked at her. “I knew you were my omega as soon as I came into my first rut. I didn’t take anyone else because I knew it was you and you weren’t ready yet.” 

“But wasn’t that painful?” 

Harry nodded. “Not having your tight cunt to bury my cock in? Very painful — my hand wasn’t the same. But I got through it and hoped that when your heat came around, I’d be there.” 

“How did you know that I was your omega?” 

“I smelt you.” He dipped down and ran his nose across her neck. “You smell so sweet and exactly like — mine.” He kissed the spot on her neck she’d been begging him to bite all week.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his lips. He put his hands underneath her arse, and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He laughed when she pulled away from his mouth. “Haven’t you had enough these last few days?” 

Hermione shook her head. “I’ll never get enough of you, _my_ Alpha,” she purred. 

“I love you, my sweet omega, my Hermione.” 

Hermione responded with another kiss to his lips as Harry slipped his cock inside her once more. 

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MrsRen for reading this over and assuring me it wasn't complete garbage!


End file.
